Imagina
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Los pensamientos de Yoh sobre la promesa que le hicieron a Hao con la canción Imagina de Porta. Basado en el manga.


**Imagina**

Por: Sakura-Selene

Sinopsis: Los pensamientos de Yoh sobre la promesa que le hicieron a Hao con la canción Imagina de Porta. Basado en el manga.

Seis meses. Seis meses han pasado desde que el torneo de los Shamanes termino. Seis meses han pasado desde que Hao se convirtió en el Shaman King. Seis meses que le hicimos esa promesa.

…Cierra los ojos…

Deja flotar tu imaginación

¡Imagina!

Ahora estoy en el pasillo de la casa que da al patio, cierro los ojos para disfrutar mejor el viento, de la tranquilidad momentaria. Sin proponérmelo mi mente viaja a ese día, e inevitablemente pienso en esa promesa.

La felicidad no la da una tarjeta Visa

Y tus sueños e ilusiones se van si vives con prisa

Se agotan al compas de cada nota

Como el tiempo en el que tu corazón se rompe y se mueren tus sentimientos

Sé que esa promesa será difícil de cumplir. Sé que no podemos cambiar el corazón de las personas de la noche a la mañana. Sé que muchos consideran más importante el dinero, que los amigos verdaderos. Sé que muchos dejan sus sueños e ilusiones al lado por la actual forma de vida. Los humanos sufren y se dejan vencer. Dejan al lado sus sentimientos para aliviar un poco su dolor. Sin saber que eso los matara lentamente.

Imagina que puedes rebobinar al pasado, dar marcha atrás, borrar cada error, cada paso mal dado

Y créeme que más de una vez lo he intentado

Los errores que han cometido los humanos no pueden ser cambiados, solo pueden cambiar ellos y no volverlos a repetir.

Perdonarse a sí mismo por sus errores. Aceptar sus derrotas y siempre seguir a tu corazón para vivir sin arrepentimientos es como hay que vivir.

(Seh) El tiempo es lo más valioso, pero lo desperdiciamos

Y yo observo el infinito y se desvanece en mis manos

Pienso que es normal que la caguemos si somos humanos

Pero sin darse cuenta desperdician su tiempo en cosas que no importan. Se han olvidado de ver la naturaleza, nuestro mejor regalo, de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que nos dan la verdadera felicidad. Pero creo que es normal en los humanos.

Imagina que todos damos todo sin pedir a cambio nada

Que toda historia acaba como en cuentos de hadas

La vida nos moldea dando palos (Ah)

Ahora debo buscar la forma, como los demás, de cambiarlos, como se lo prometimos a niichan. Puede que no sea muy tarde para cambiarlos, puede que más pronto de lo que pensamos todo sea diferente. Las personas dejen a lado su egoísmo, que dejen solo de preocuparse por si mismos y se ayuden entre si para salir adelante. Después de todo cada historia tiene un final feliz como un cuento de hadas y la nuestra no será la excepción.

El amor es el mayor error y lo mejor que te ha pasado

-Yoh- escucho la voz de Ana, mi Ana, y volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su figura ha cambiado para poder dar vida a nuestro pequeño. Ahora luce una linda pancita de 4 meses de embarazado.

Tiempo después del torneo nos casamos.

Se sienta a mi lado para recostarse en mi pecho y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo la rodeo con mis brazos para acercarla más a mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro con un pequeño sonrojo.

Lo mejor de nuestra vida es habernos conocido, aunque en un principio ninguno de los dos lo hubiera creído.

Imagina por un momento, una vida sin dolor, sin sufrimiento

Ahora cambiar al mundo no solo es una promesa a Hao, sino también es para darle un mejor futuro a Hana.

Jeje aún no sabemos si será niño o niña, pero ese será su nombre, pues viene de la combinación de los nuestros.

Convierte tu aburrimiento en humor

La vida no es una mierda, los mierdas son las personas

Mientras unas te apuñalan y las otras te traicionan

No sé qué nos depara el futuro pero mientras estemos juntos todo se solucionara. Después de todo la vida es fantástica, quienes la arruinan son las personas, lastimándose y lastimando a otros. Traicionando y dañando a los demás.

Imagina que no fuera así por un instante

Que lo que a ti menos te importa fuera los mas importante

Imagina que conoces las respuestas, de todas tus preguntas

Que ganas toda puesta y que toda gente se junta

Sin hacer distinciones de ningún tipo

Que lo superficial fuera lo menos bonito

Pero confío en que llegara el momento en que se den cuenta que lo que dejan a lado es en realidad lo más importante. Que se olviden de sus tontas diferencias y todos se reúnan como los hermanos que son.

Aunque me gustaría saber cual es la respuesta a esto, pero el que no lo sepa no me detendrá. Junto con Ana sé que lograre descubrir mi propia respuesta.

Imagina, sueña, odia la realidad

Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente felicidad

Cierra los ojos, vuela con este rap, rap

Sueña que imaginas un mundo sin una pizca de maldad

Aparto la mirada de Ana para regresarla de nuevo al jardín, y ella me imita. Ambos disfrutamos de la tranquilidad, ambos disfrutamos de la cercanía del otro. A lo lejos se escuchan ruidos por los quehaceres que realizan las otras personas que viven con nosotros. Pero parecen tan lejanos que apenas los notamos. En momentos así parece que no existe el mal en este mundo.

Imagina, sueña, odia la realidad

Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente felicidad

Cierra los ojos, vuela con este rap, rap

Sueña que imaginas un mundo sin una pizca de maldad

Cierro nuevamente los ojos y abrazo con más fuerza a Ana. Apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza e inhalo su olor.

Se perfectamente que esa no es la realidad pero prefiero pensar que es así. Soñar con un mundo donde la codicia y la maldad no son parte de la realidad.

Imagina que Dios existe y que te escucha

Que su silencio deja de escucharse cuando por lo que más quieres luchas

Muchos son los llamados, pocos los elegidos

Que jamás se ha marchado uno de tus seres queridos

Lucha por lo que quieres

Ahora creo que ser el Shaman King no era lo que necesitaba para cumplir mi sueño, para solucionar esto tengo luchar por ello, aunque no es precisamente mi estilo jijiji. Los humanos deben aprender que para conseguir lo que realmente quieren deben pelear por ello.

Imagina que nadie puede robarte jamás lo que tienes

Pues te pertenece, cada uno tendrá lo que se merece

Aquí, conseguirás cerrar toda cicatriz, ser realmente feliz

Un sinfín de emociones, saborear la eterna juventud

La sensación es no tener miedo de un ataúd

Hasta ese momento soñare un mundo donde no haya robos, ni delito alguno, donde cada uno tiene lo que se merece por el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Un mundo en donde aprendan que el dolor es parte las pruebas que nos pone Dios para que podamos crecer y madurar. Si no conocemos el dolor, no podemos conocer la verdadera felicidad.

Y cuando finalmente aprendan eso. Disfrutaran totalmente la vida y ya no le temerán a la muerte. Porque habrán vivido sin arrepentimientos y aprenderán que la muerte solo es un paso más en nuestro camino.

La oscuridad nace al esconderse la luz

La salvación no se extinguió cuando a Jesús lo clavaron en la cruz

Aquí la gente no miente, sincera

También aprenderán que no pueden eliminar la oscuridad totalmente, porque se romperá el equilibrio. Es lo que nos dijo el abuelo de Len: debemos encontrar el equilibrio entre las cosas.

Pero lo más importante es que las personas no mientan, sean sinceras y honestas. Creo que es por donde debemos empezar.

Decide si quieres estar invierno, otoño, verano, primavera

Tu veraz de que manera ocurrirá cada suceso

Los golpes serán sustituidos por los besos

Tu eres el dueño de tu destino

-Tengo frío- susurro Ana mientras me abrazaba en busca de mi calor, acercándonos más. Aunque estamos en verano las noches siguen siendo frías.

Es extraño como pasan las cosas. Cuando nos conocimos ninguno estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso. Bueno yo… Me sonroje ante esos recuerdos. Pues yo me había enamorado a primera vista de ella. Es algo extraño, pero nunca me arrepentiré de eso. Aunque su forma de ser en ese entonces me hacía dudar.

Pero al irnos conociendo las cosas cambiaron y ambos somos felices por como las cosas han pasado. Aunque nuestro compromiso lo decidieron los abuelos. Creo que nosotros lo hubiéramos decidido en algún momento.

(Seh) Aquí no existen violadores, pederastas, terroristas ni asesinos

Ni ningún mal hacia la humanidad

Imaginad ese lugar donde está la eterna felicidad

(Y es que…) Aquí no hay leyes porque no se necesitan

Que cuando quieras tus mejores momentos se repitan

Como en un videojuego tener vidas infinitas

En fin todos estamos buscando la forma que todas las personas malas del mundo desaparezcan, al igual que el mal. Donde no haya necesidad de tontas leyes porque los hombres ya no las necesitan para vivir en armonía. Donde los momentos de felicidad se repitan una y otra vez. Pero sin olvidar su verdadero valor, sean pequeños o grandes.

Y que das la vuelta al mundo, mundo que ya no te irrita

Imagínalo, imagina el no tener que estar en soledad

Que dices lo que piensas de verdad, nadie te puede silenciar, aquí

Haces más que pensar en ti, sueño con decir que no es necesario el éxtasis

Pa flotar, volar bien lejos, sin que corten tus alas

No sería necesario atravesarlas si no existieran las balas

Sin medida del tiempo no te harás viejo

Y mi canción, imagina que es producto de tu imaginación

Cuando llegue ese momento ya no me molestara el mundo y Hao podrá ver como cumplimos nuestra promesa.

Ya no me sentiré solo en esta sociedad, aunque tengo a Ana y a todos mis amigos. Ya no tendré que mentir u ocultar la verdad con los demás. Finalmente podre cumplir mi sueño y Hana no tendrá que sufrir.

(Estribillo x2)

Imagina, sueña, odia la realidad

Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente felicidad

Cierra los ojos, vuela con este rap, rap

Sueña que imaginas un mundo sin una pizca de maldad

A veces quisiera que esta realidad solo fuera un sueño y no tener que pasar por todo este dolor.

-Yoh- me llama Ana y me doy cuenta que sin querer la abrace demasiado fuerte y la preocupe por mi reacción.

-Lo siento Anita por preocuparte- susurro mientras la beso en la cien y aflojo mi agarre un poco

Aunque piense así, a veces cuando pensamientos tristes me invaden, debo recordar que es un mal necesario. No dejar que eso nos domine y buscar nuestra felicidad es nuestro deber.

Además, como dijo Marco, el amor es la verdadera justicia y mientras lo tengamos seremos felices.

Y es que suelo imaginarme siempre una vida así

Aunque sueño con que todo el mundo pueda ser feliz

Imagino en sueños ser siempre mi dueño aquí

Donde la eternidad nunca deba llegar a su fin

-Estás pensando en eso ¿verdad?- me interrogo Ana tomando mi cara entre sus lindas manitas

-Si- conteste después de salir de mi sorpresa –a ti no te puedo ocultar nada ¿verdad?

Como muchas veces lo ha demostrado, parece que puede leer mi mente, aunque ya no tenga ese don

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión sobre eso?- me pregunto sobre algo que había decidido hace unas semanas atrás

-No, sigo pensado que es la única forma de lograrlo

-¿Y no hay forma que cambies de opinión?

-No- contesto con algo de tristeza pues seguir con eso significaba alejarme un tiempo de ellos -¿y tu tampoco verdad?

-No, ahora soy tu esposa y pienso acompañarte a donde quiera que vayas

-¿Y Hanna?

-Tamao podrá cuidarlo bien, solo espera un poco más

-…ok

-Oigan tortolitos la cena esta lista- dijo Kana cuando hizo acto de presencia con su cigarro prendido en la boca

-Oh, oh- pensé separándome lentamente de Ana

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no fumes dentro de la casa!- le grito al tiempo que le quitaba el cigarro y lo aventaba lejos –¡no entiendes lo que puede pasar al bebe por ese horrible vicio!

-Anita…- intente calmarla por suerte su instinto maternal le decía que debía hacerlo pues eso también podría afectar a nuestro hijo

La cena paso con tranquilidad, al menos lo que puede desearse con tantas personas en la casa y tan diferentes entre sí. Pero eso no importaba, todos estamos felices y quisiera que todos conocieran esta felicidad. Por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Bien es el primer fanfic que escribo de Shaman King y espero que les haya gustado. La idea surgio hace unos meses al escuchar la canción de Imagina de Porta, me gusto tanto que pense escribir un fanfic, además de una historia original y un AMV. Para el fanfic pense en alguien que pudiera pensar en cambiar al mundo y pudiera hacer que le quedara bien la canción. Como no tenía mucho tiempo que termine de releer el manga me parecio buena idea hacer el fanfic de Shaman King con los pensamientos de Yoh. Me gusto como quedo además me dieron ganas de escribir una continuación con lo que le pasa a Yoh y Anna durante su viaje, supongo que se habran dado cuenta que indirectamente ambos hablaron sobre eso, aunque no estoy segura. Ustedes que opinan? debo o no hacer una conti? Además no se exactamente que paso con los demás.<p>

En fin espero que me dejen un review y me digan lo que opinan.

Nos vemos!


End file.
